


说你爱我

by isobe



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobe/pseuds/isobe
Summary: 亚修赴约月龙的邀请，因为他向他提出了一笔可以一劳永逸地结束矛盾的交易。月龙要求亚修陪他一晚，像爱英二一样地去爱他。亚修会同意这无理取闹的要求吗？
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung & Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	说你爱我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say you love me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652818) by [Illumini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumini/pseuds/Illumini). 



> 这是一篇从英文翻译过来的短文。亚修x月龙慎入。  
> 

「好的，可以走了。」

月龙对护送金发的亚修到他寝室的保安们挥了挥手。他们忠顺地撤回到了原本的位置。

亚修自从到了李府手就没从枪上移过，警惕感逐渐在胸口升温。眼前李家最年轻的成员身着传统的中华服装，躺在贵妃椅上悠闲地啜着一杯茶，双眼打量金发少年。他留着又黑又长的秀发，很容易被误认为美女。然而他并没有先说话的意思，于是亚修感到越来越不耐烦，双臂交叉地说道：「你想谈话，那就谈啊。我可没那么多闲时间！」

月龙慢慢地把茶杯放回茶碟上，然后高雅地将双腿落地。他的动作很灵活，像极了一只正要捕捉猎物的猫儿，敏捷地拉进了两人的距离，停留在亚修的面前。如果这举动是为了威吓亚修，那么他失败了，因为他的眼睛连眨都不眨。月龙为此感到懊恼，但赶紧整理了情绪并重新调整了他的面部表情，也就是他精心彩排的面具。

「我想和你做个交易，只有一个条件。如果你做到了，那我或许会再也不纠缠英二和你那无能的帮派。」

提到英二，亚修的眼睛稍稍眯了起来，他嘲讽地歪着头。

「只是‘或许’？那算什么交易？」

「这，」月龙举起手臂，将一根柔荑的手指放在亚修的唇上，「要看你的表现。」

亚修迅速地把他的手拍掉，后悔着当初选择来和这个令他烦躁的少年交谈。可是月龙却没有表示不悦，仿佛对赫赫有名的亚修·林克斯早已打定了浮躁的印象。

「你可以倾听我的条件，或你可以离开。这任你选择。」

他用一只手捻弄着自己乌黑的长发，故意将眼神望向窗外。

亚修很想这一片刻就离开，但却做不到。他依然双臂交叉地站着，然后叹了口气，且松弛手臂。

「条件是？」

一脸笑容的月龙又转向了亚修。

「我想要你和我一起度过一个夜晚，就如你和你亲爱的英二一样。」

亚修受到了冲击，他无法掩饰自己的惊讶、愤怒、厌恶……和好奇。最后的情绪正是使他困惑的部分。

「啥？」

这是个很痴呆的回复，但他一时实在说不出什么话。

「就如你所听到，这是我唯一想要的。若你能让我相信，那么交易就完成了。」

他们在寂静中双眼对视了许久。亚修的内心很混乱：如果李月龙说话算话，那他完全可以向亚修提出很多更无理取闹的条件。他既俊俏又聪慧，但内在是放荡的，就如亚修自己。亚修诧异地意识到，他们俩其实有许多共同点。伶俜的两人都失去了母亲，过去都是某形式的性奴隶，当今却是挣扎到食物链顶尖的领袖。如果说要学到了什么，那就是想在这抚养他们成长的世界生存，就必须得克制好自己的情感。

这也是为什么亚修对月龙提出的条件感到不解。

除非……他突然受到的冲击过于惊心，使他猛然对眼前男人的看法转折一百八十度。可能，月龙一直以来都怀着妒忌的心情冷观他和英二的关系。也许月龙喜欢上了他，所以认为自己才是正宫？

这理论简直像一个磁铁吸引着亚修。如果他的猜测是对的，那他可以试图相信月龙，但就算是对的，和这个人共度一夜假情可能会使事态更加糟糕，不仅对月龙，对亚修自己也是。

可能，只是可能，如果他前几个月没遇见英二，他和月龙早已成一对情侣了……亚修很快地甩开这个念头。他完全不想往这个方向继续思考下去。

他需要所做的，是以沉稳的目光详察局势。只是性交罢了，又不是初次让别人「相信」……只是这次在他的口中留下了苦涩的味道。月龙确实令人讨厌，但他天生所具备的气质对亚修来说有极大的感染力，这股力量连他自己都摸不透。

慢慢地，亚修伸出一只手来抚摸月龙的脸庞。虽然黑发少年大概早已料到亚修最终会臣服于他的要求，但他仍藏不住被触摸后脸颊上羞涩的泛红。

仅仅几秒钟，亚修脸上的表情从肃穆的严峻变成了甜美的微笑。他轻抚着月龙柔顺的长发。

然后，没有一丝犹豫，他往前靠拢，温柔地吻上了月龙的双唇。在脑海里，他尝试去想象英二惊讶的面孔，还有尾随青涩的害羞感，却被正在亲吻的男生散发的幽蕙芳香给弄分心了。当他们小心的舌头开始互相探索，亚修尝到了月龙舌尖上的茶香味，使他头晕目眩。

他的手臂缠住漂亮的少年，将他拉近自身。感觉没那么糟糕。比起亚修以前要服务的男人，这种感觉更是舒适，甚至可能称得上是享受，但他提醒自己不要称心如意。他们共享的每一分钟和每一个热吻使这种想法变得更加复杂。

月龙却没忍住任何情绪。显然，他对亚修有很多压抑已久的感情，而这份感情在那一时间终于有机会得以突破。他的手游荡在金发少年的身上，轻松地伸到衬衫内侧，开始探索裸露的肌肤，简直就像一个正在溺水的人拼命抓住任何可以自救的东西，为生存而战。

舔吻了很长时间之后，亚修的身子往后仰，脱下衬衫，然后将注意力转向月龙所穿的旗袍。丝质的服饰很轻易地从少年白皙的肩膀滑落，使他的上半身暴露在外。

亚修将月龙公主抱到床边，缓缓地把他放下，随后立即继续被打断的接吻，两个发热的身体交缠在一起。小心翼翼地，亚修开始在月龙的脖子上放置如羽毛般轻的吻，且调皮地轻咬他软嫩的皮肤，使黑发少年不禁喘气。

当他的嘴唇在关照脖子时，他的手自由地在裸露的身体上徘徊。月龙纤腰楚楚，肌肉却同时也很发达，亚修毫不怀疑，他甚至可能比他自己还强壮。亚修的右手玩弄着他的乳头，戏谑地在外侧转圈，而他的左手往下游，往那个他可以清楚看到已逐渐勃起的地方。

亚修为了脱下裤子和内裤而停顿，然后往后坐，帮月龙脱下所有衣服。

继续玩耍之前，两人目不转睛地注视彼此赤裸的模样。

若是平时，亚修根本就不会去介意自己在他人面前光着身子、欲火中烧的姿态，但这次的感觉有所不同。月龙带有蜜意的双眼灼热地欣赏他身体每个部位，那个神情使他有些别扭。他忽然想躲到床单下，逃避黑发少年的目光。打压住这个念头，他从从容容地望着自己眼前玲珑剔透的身躯。说月龙美，就好像轻描淡写。他是完美的。亚修突然明白了为什么李兄弟们多年来一直软禁他了：月龙完全可以勾引任何人，无论是男人还是女人，都必会屈服于他的魅力。

亚修再次躺在了床上，从月龙身后将他的身躯拉向了自己，勃起的胯下压在他的背上。亚修舔舐他的脖颈，一只手伸向少年双腿间敏感的部位。

在轻柔的触碰下，月龙开始呜咽，随着亚修摆弄他的阴茎，他的臂部也蠕动着。

他发出的声音使亚修几乎忘却自己在与谁打交道。他的内心已完全被欲望迷住了，而这一次是真的。他想要眼前的这个黑发少年想到如饥似渴，以至于发狂。

经验丰富的双手让月龙口沸目赤、心神错乱，仿佛随时准备溢出，但亚修没让他。在月龙的困扰中，他移开了手并伸向摆在床头柜上的润滑剂。

骨节分明的手涂上浓浓的液体，给自己的阴茎按摩了一些之后，亚修在他「爱人」的耳旁轻声说道：「要做些准备，所以不要害怕。」

当然，其实没有必要向月龙进行解释，因为他们俩都曾是有经验的性工作者。但是月龙的要求是要他像对待英二那样对待他，如此亚修的行为与他平时的行为大有不同。告诫他即将要做的事情，才是合理的。

月龙似乎顺从了，乖乖地点点头，而当亚修的手指碰到他穴口时，他兴奋地喘了口气。

亚修不慌不忙地作弄他。首先只伸入了一根手指，而另一根则适应了触摸。在插入第二个手指时，他甚至觉得自己在等待中快发疯了，片刻只想立即缓解自己激烈的欲望。他不断提醒自己要保持镇定，不能着急，因为如果身前的是英二，他宁愿等待一辈子也不愿因太急促而令爱人恐惧、不知所措。但，月龙向后拱的腰与愈发响亮和绝望的呻吟使他越来越激动。

当他实在忍不住时，他嘶哑地在月龙耳旁喘着粗气。

「我可以进去了吗？」

虽然征求许可只是个简单的品行，但对他以及对于月龙而言是那么地陌生。月龙停止了呻吟，转过头来看着亚修的脸。

他的眼神是如此地含情脉脉，亚修觉得自己快融化了。

只有一刹那，除了满足自己的欲望之外，他一心一意地想与月龙融为一体，除了他谁都不要。

「好。」这是黑发少年喘不过气来的回答。

他们俩调整了位置，以便亚修可以将自己的坚挺放在月龙的穴口。

尽管两腿之间的勃动几乎无法忍受，但他进入少年的速度是缓慢的。令亚修舒服的是，没多久月龙就开始摇摆臀部，使他捅进地更深。

现在轮到金发少年呻吟了。通常，这是亚修开启他自动驾驶仪的时候，脑子一片空白地做到性行为结束为止。但是这次他想体验每一瞬息。他的手抚摸着月龙的胸膛，嘴唇紧贴着软嫩的肌肤，周围灌满了令人陶醉的污秽气味。觉得高潮了，他伸手去安抚另一个少年的阴茎，却在那一刻，在没有丝毫预警的情况下，突然与他的「爱人」失去了淫荡的触碰。

月龙反扑过来坐在他的胸口上，按在亚修肩上的双手把他稳稳地固定住。

「快说！」月龙的眼神既充满欲望，也充满着绝望燃烧着，仿佛接下来的几秒钟便决定生死。

缓过神来，亚修才明白他的意思。他差那么一点就要迷失于高潮，猛然被打断的相连使他不甘地痛彻心扉，仅留一股空虚的瘙痒感。他的难熬明显地画在脸上，而月龙则用几乎撕裂肉体的力道抓住他的肩膀。

「说吧！」他对亚修大喊。

「我……爱你，」亚修呼道。以这个状态，月龙想要他说什么他就会说什么，只迫切让自己释放。但话一脱口，他就开始焦虑这言辞的真实性。他爱着英二，这是不容挑战的事实，可是他的心同时也不禁为眼前的这可怜的少年动摇。这说不清的感觉可能仅仅是惋惜、同情，但又或许是更多。

月龙的眼睛开始闪烁，他贴近金发少年。

「我也爱你，亚斯兰。」

然而，在他能做出反应之前，月龙的身子已向后倾斜，轻松地将亚修的勃起收回后穴，抽插的步伐越来越快。亚修伸出手，开始撸动月龙的阴茎。不久，黑发少年达到了高潮，温暖的液体滴落在亚修的胸口。月龙嘴里发出的声音使亚修越过边缘，无法克制自己，他喊出声来。

「英二！」

从未意味着这名字从他的唇边溜过，但为时已晚。亚修惊慌失措，而当他终于敢直视着月龙的脸时，他几乎不相信自己的眼睛。他在微笑。不是嘲讽的笑容，也不是他平常参杂优越感的笑，而是一副真诚的笑容。这使亚修的心激动地颤抖。

月龙俯身，脸离亚修的几厘米远，他的手抚摸着金发少年的脸颊。

「谢谢。」他小声地说道，一滴泪水从眼睛溢出，然后他拉近距离，在亚修的唇上安置又一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷我不行了呜呜呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊啊好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛


End file.
